Memory (Repost)
by Shimmaxx
Summary: Yoosumin Friendship. TVXQ. Slight Yunjae


**Memory**

Genre: Friendship.

Cast: Changmin. Junsu. Yoochun. Slight Yunjae.

oOOo

Seorang namja jangkung berjalan dikawasan Incheon Airport. Sebelah tangannya menarik koper berlabel 'Jung Changmin – Seoul, South Korea' dan sebelah tangannya lagi sibuk dengan ponselnya. Penampilan Changmin terlihat begitu sempurna dengan Sweater putih, Jeans biru dengan syal abu abu yang sedikit menutupi hidung mancungnya juga sepatu kets putih dan kacamata hitam. Penampilan yang arrogant dan keren disaat yang bersamaan. Rambut coklat tua nya yang sedikit berantakan justru menambah kesan sempurna.

"Chogiyo, bisa antarkan saya ke alamat ini ahjussi?" Changmin melongokkan kepalanya kedalam taksi dan menyodorkan kertas yang berisikan alamat rumahnya kepada supir. Sejenak kening supir tampak berkerut.

"Ne, masuklah anak muda" Changmin tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya dua kali kemudian masuk ke kursi penumpang. Changmin membaca sebentar ID supir taksi tersebut yang berada diatas dashboard –Kim Inkwon- sekedar berjaga-jaga misalnya terjadi sesuatu.

"Kau asli korea?" Kim Inkwon membuka pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa saya tidak terlihat seperti orang korea asli?" Changmin tersenyum.

"Ehm begitulah. Wajahmu lebih terlihat Japanese. Dan bahasa korea mu sedikit kurang baik. Bukan begitu?"

"Haha ne, umma saya keturunan Jepang dan saya sudah lama menetap di Tokyo. Kuliah"

"Oh begitu pantas saja kekeke"

oOOo

Changmin merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur king-sized nya. Kamarnya sederhana, ber cat biru tua. Kasurnya ditengah ruangan membelakangi jendela dan berhadapan dengan Televisi LCD nya. Sofa merah disamping kasur, meja komputer disisi lainnya dan lemari pakaian disamping kamar mandinya.

Keluarga Changmin memang memiliki kekayaan diatas rata rata. Maklumlah appa-nya seorang pemilik perusahaan properti terkenal di Korea Selatan. Siapa tak kenal Jung Yunho? Appa Changmin sangat terkenal di Korea. Ummanya seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa dengan latar keluarga yang biasa juga. Appa Changmin jatuh cinta kepada Ummanya –Jung Jaejoong- karena umma nya begitu cerdas. Menurut cerita Appa nya dulu appa Changmin seorang atlit sekolah yang di elu elukan dan ummanya hanya kutu buku penghuni perpustakaan. Dan kata appanya seandainya dulu dia tak melempar ummanya dengan bola basket mungkin tidak ada Jung Changmin saat ini. Hhh entahlah apakah cerita SMA orang tuanya itu nyata atau hanya bualan appanya. Changmin tidak tau.

TING!

Changmin melirik ponsel disampingnya. Lampu LED merah nya nyala berkelap-kelip seolah minta untuk diperhatikan.

_**Seoul Int. High School '08 Reunion.**_

_**School hall, 26th December 2013.**_

_**7 PM until 1 AM**_

_**Be there guys, let's celebrate a warm late chirstmas night.**_

Changmin tersenyum. Ah.. 5 tahun sudah. Tiba-tiba Changmin merasa ingin mempercepat waktu ke hari itu yang kurang 3 hari.

"Changminnie turun dan makan dulu sayang" samar sama suara umma Changmin terdengar dari dalam kamar nya.

oOOo

Bayangan Changmin terpantul dari kaca besar setinggi tubuhnya yang berada didalam kamarnya. Sweater rajutan warna biru dongker hadiah natal terbaru dari ummanya melekat pada tubuhnya saat ini. Celana jeans biru, syal hitam dan jam tangan _swiss army_.

"Sempurna" Gumam Changmin narsis. Dia segera menyambar kunci mobil di meja komputernya.

Mata Jaejoong mengikuti langkah Changmin yang menuruni tangga dengan sedikit berlari tanpa takut terjatuh. Jaejoong hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melipat tangannya didepan dada. Pundak Jaejoong bergerak halus memberi kode pada suaminya yang tengah duduk disofa bersamanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Jaejoong. Mata Jaejoong menatap Yunho seolah berkata –lihat anak mu-

"Mau kemana malam-malam begini, eoh?" Jaejoong memasang ekspresi tegasnya.

"Reuni dengan teman teman SMA" Changmin senyum tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Jangan pulang malam-malam, ne" Jaejoong mengacak rambut Changmin dengan lembut.

"Ne. Annyeong umma, appa" Changmin mencium pipi Jaejoong dan Yunho bergantian kemudian pergi ke garasi untuk menemui _Porsche _tercintanya.

oOOo

Changmin melirik kanan dan kiri nya dan sesekali melirik jam tangannya. Saat ini dia telah berada dipintu lobby SMA nya dulu. Alasan Changmin tidak segera masuk dan bertegur sapa dengan teman temannya sekarang karena dia telah membuat janji dengan Park Yoochun sahabat lamanya untuk masuk kedalam bersama sama.

"Yo! Changmin!" Seseorang menepuk pundak Changmin membuatnya sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Lama sekali. Tidak berubah. Tetap pemalas" Changmin menoyor pelan kepala Yoochun yang sebenarnya 1 tahun lebih tua darinya. Changmin hanya menjalani SMP selama 2 tahun karena kecerdasannya karena itu dia menjadi murid termuda diangkatannya ini.

"Kau semakin tinggi, eoh. Dasar bayi besar"

"Jidat mu juga semakin lebar. Masih playboy eoh?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin masih. Hey bahkan kalau kita menulis daftar nama mantan pacarmu dijidat mu ehm tak akan muat" Changmin langsung berlari menghindari Yoochun.

"Yah! Mau mati?" Yoochun mengerjar Changmin kedalam gedung.

Changmin dan Yoochun sudah berdiri didalam aula. Sesekali mereka menyapa teman teman lamanya dan tentunya Yoochun menyapa mantan-mantannya. Yoochun mengambil minuman ringan dan Changmin lebih memilih coklat hangat karena lambungnya lemah seperti appanya. Mereka duduk disofa panjang da menyesap minuman masing masing.

"Kau bilang Junsu tak datang. Ada apa?" Changmin membuka pembicaraan. Tiba-tiba Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak tau?" Yoochun menatap mata Changmin dalam.

"Tentang?"

"Junsu"

"Apa sesuatu terjadi selama aku diTokyo?"

"Begitulah" Sejenak Yoochun menyandarkan punggung tegap nya pada sandaran sofa panjang tersebut. "Junsu pergi"

"Kemana?"

"Selamanya" Jawaban Yoochun tidak sesuai dengan pertanyaan Changmin dan sukses membuat Changmin mengerutkan keningnya, mencerna kata katanya sesaat. "Hhh Junsu" Yoochun menarik nafas panjang. "Meninggal" Ucap Yoochun akhirnya.

Changmin hampir menjatuhkan coklat hangat ditangannya. Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu kembali memenuhi otaknya.

Tbc

Aiiiihhhh saya author dengan ff abal kembali lagi membawa ff Twoshoot Mian kalo tbc nya nyebelin kekeke... Review ne yang udah numpang lewat


End file.
